


Книги. Лето. Италия.

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Билал - студент по обмену, Билал без образа, Мамуд - библиотекарь, Русский | Russian, есть один (1) парик, который оч любит книги и учит итальянский, ладно я немножко соврал, правда разных цветов, с короткими волосами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Мамуд любит свою работу, такую размеренную, спокойную и предсказуемую. Такой он считал её до того момента, когда в библиотеку к ним зачастил один милый студент по обмену из Франции.Он раньше думал, что такие истории бывают только в дешёвых романах для домохозяек. Как оказалось, не только.





	1. Книги

**Author's Note:**

> Во первых, меня этим пейрингом заразили посты в Твиттере с этими булочками.  
> Во вторых, я не хотела делать очередное АУ, но так сложилось, что мой мозг во время чтения "Дневника книготорговца" сделал в очередной раз тыдыщ. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
> Количество и ключи глав — в названии фанфика.  
> Я кстати до сих пор не шарю, как пишется правильно — Мамуд или Махмуд, потому что много где встречались оба эти варианта. Я использую варик, указанный на Фикбуке. Вот.
> 
> ♫ Плейлист музыки, под которую всё это дело писалось: https://soundcloud.com/felidzuru/sets/f8276287 ♫
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

«Маленький принц» Антуана де Сент-Экзюпери. Прекрасное подарочное издание, почти не тронутое временем, с насыщенными авторскими иллюстрациями, твёрдой обложкой, крупным шрифтом, какой обычно встречается в детских книгах, и прекрасными стилизованными заглавными буквами в начале каждой главы. Одна милая женщина с рядом книг из той же серии однажды пожертвовала её библиотеке.  
      Именно так Мамуд и смотрел тогда на книгу в своих руках. От того, что её так долго не доставали, на ней осел тонкий слой пыли. Мамуд его чуть смахнул, удовлетворённо хмыкнул и протянул юноше.  
— Прошу.  
      Должно быть, француз видел в ней что-то своё: глаза у него засияли неприкрытым восторгом, затаив дыхание он её медленно листал, вглядывался в красочный рисунок на всю страницу.  
— С-спасибо, — опомнившись, выдал смущённо и поправил очки, снова съехавшие на переносицу.  
      Что-то в нём было цепляющее, в этом посетителе. Может, лёгкий акцент — не искажающий смысл слов, но приятно дополняющий речь. Или это почти детское выражение в глазах и лице радостно-сияющее. Мамуд не знал.  
      Впрочем, как-то незаметно для себя он постепенно вернулся к своему размеренному рабочему дню. В наушнике меланхолично и едва слышно играет запись штиля.

  
      Залы городской библиотеки имени Адриано Кастелланоса представляют из себя современно оборудованные помещения, пережившие несколько технических и косметических ремонтов. Самое старое, что в нём есть — книги, обладающие своим неповторимым запахом прошедших лет. Не таким, как у нафталиновых старушек из дома престарелых, того, что возле рынка. Стены выкрашены в приятный бежевый оттенок. На них закреплены в качестве декора птицы из светлого дерева, с разукрашенными в пёстрые цвета крыльями. На подоконниках панорамных окон расположены мягкие подушки, чтобы удобнее было сидеть. По залу разбросано несколько круглых столов со стульчиками и смешных пуфов, в которых обычно любят лежать дети. Стеллажи стоят чуть дальше, лабиринтом с узенькими дорожками между ними. В самом конце того стеллажного сплетения — высокий шкаф, до самого потолка, с раритетными образцами исключительной культурной ценности. Они здесь ещё с тех времён, когда библиотека только-только открыла свои двери. Кажется, было это ещё в двадцатом веке. Точная дата уже каким-то чудом умудрилась потеряться во времени. А всё из-за того, что этот самый Адриано Кастелланос часто забывал делать своевременные записи в своём личном дневнике.  
      В общем и целом, эта информация Мамуду в жизни так нигде и не пригодилась, кроме как при приёме на работу.  
      Ассани (фамилию поглядел в карточке) всегда приходит как по графику, ровно через неделю-две. Ещё никогда за прошедший год он не просрочил ни одной книги. Мамуд и сам хотел бы читать так много — к своему стыду, он всё чаще читает аннотации.  
— Доброе утро, — выдаёт Билал утомлённо, подавляя зевок.  
      Одежда привычно лёгкая и яркая, интересно контрастирует с его кожей. Очки с круглыми стёклами привычно поправляет. Тёмные кудри выглядывают слегка из-под кепки.  
— Доброе, — вежливо отвечает Мамуд. Несмотря даже на то, что уже совсем скоро колокол пробьёт час дня.  
      Он садится за один из столиков с томиком рассказов Лавкрафта («знакомая все уши прожужжала»), с бутылочкой апельсинового фреша. Откупоривает крышку с тихим характерным звуком. Делает глоток. Алессандро заглядывается на его тонкие пальцы и кисти, как тихо звенят на них браслеты с матовыми бусинами из какого-то белого минерала.  
      Понимает это только когда случайно встречается с его взглядом. Мамуд отводит глаза и смотрит куда-то на улицу, затем на книжные полки стеллажа и возвращается к выставлению новых-старых изданий.  
      Тишина продолжается, прерываемая шорохом передвигаемых им книг. Иногда приходится вытащить целый ряд, чтобы полностью поменять их порядок. У посетителей есть такая не самая приятная привычка — класть всё не на свои места. Или и вовсе запихивать Библию на полку с научно-популярной литературой.  
      В привычное состояние сосредоточенного спокойствия Алессандро мешает явное чувство того, что за ним кто-то явно наблюдает. Он оборачивается, но Билал с серьёзным лицом продолжает читать сборник. Смутное ощущение тут же исчезло.  
      Игра в гляделки продолжается до того момента, как в библиотеку приходит небольшая семья и устраивает в зале молчаливое семейное чтение.

  
  
      Алессандро легко узнаёт звонок велосипеда и эту нежно-пастельную розовую курточку. Скоро обед, но он как-то всегда успевает приехать вовремя.  
      Мамуд наблюдает чуть более внимательно, чем позволяют приличия, как молодой человек возится с замком и, наконец-то вздыхая с облегчением, разгибается. Потягивается с кошачьей грацией. Подхватывает в лёгком движении сумку из корзины.  
      Привычно тонкий и нежный аромат подтягивается уже потом, когда он заходит в зал и подходит к стойке.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Скорее уже «добрый день», — с лёгкой усмешкой в голосе отзывается Мамуд.  
Ассани на него не обижается: у них это уже что-то вроде неотъемлемого дружеского приветствия.  
— У вас здесь так хорошо, прохладно, — облокачивается на стойку Билал и вздыхает полной грудью, наслаждаясь прохладой кондиционера. Затем поворачивается к нему голову и спрашивает неожиданно: — Какую книгу вы читали в последний раз?  
— Ммм, — протягивает Алессандро, задумчиво проведя рукой по подбородку. — Кажется, это была «Книжная обитель» Фортье.  
— И… какие впечатления?  
— Ну, если вы любите романы о духовной жизни монахов и постройке монастырей… Думаю, вам понравится.  
      Билал о чём-то думает с секунду и кивает сам себе.  
— А у вас есть эта книга? Ну, в библиотеке?  
      Мамуд пробивает в базе с компьютера. Вместо ответа он лишь качает головой.  
— К сожалению её уже забрали, — Лицо Билала становится заметно раздосадованным, и Мамуд неожиданно для самого себя договаривает: — Но могу дать свою.  
      Билал тут же разворачивается живенько, как юла, и смотрит с широко раскрытыми глазами, упёршись в стойку руками. Вовсе не шумно, нет. Осторожно, чтобы не нарушить покой читательского зала.  
— Правда?  
      Утвердительный кивок. Откуда-то из рабочего стола он достаёт тоненькое издание в голубоватой обложкой. Она так-то здесь уже месяц лежит, чахнет и пылится.  
— Я верну на неделе…  
— Алессандро. Очень приятно.  
— Билал. Взаимно.  
      И снова эта обезоруживающая улыбка, заставляющая море в его груди бушевать штормовыми волнами.  
      Он успел узнать и выучить его имя уже давно, только это совсем не то. Просто статистическое знание, как наименования новых книг в архиве или фамилия коллеги, с которым разговоры дальше работы никогда не заходили.  
      Сейчас «Билал Ассани» звучит в его голове иначе. Сокращается до простого «Билал». Оно пахнет французскими духами и, неожиданно, апельсинами.  
      «Как известно, апельсин — фрукт непростой, а полезный. И даже очень», — гласит колонка в газете, посвящённая здоровью. — «Начнём с того, что апельсин благоприятно воздействует на ВЕСЬ организм, улучшая метаболизм и очищая его от мусора (включая техногенные отходы нашей жизнедеятельности)».  
      Музыка играет в наушниках на самой низкой громкости. Он тишину, конечно, любит, но в стенах этого дома она всегда какая-то… Гнетущая. В соседних квартирах слышны ссоры, гремит посуда, шумят детвора и телевизоры.  
      У Мамуда в доме всегда тихо. Шелест газеты. Гудение лампочки. Шёпот листьев во дворе.  
Где-то в груди у него, глубоко и едва слышно, начинает бурлить море.

  
  
      Билал возвращает ему книгу через пять дней дрожащими пальцами.  
— Были дела в универе, — говорит с видом таким удручённым, что даже улыбка его выглядит сухо, вымученно. — Книга, кстати, хорошая. Спасибо, что одолжили.  
      У него губы складываются в такую кривую линию, что Мамуду хочется Билала обнять. Тени под глазами у него запали глубокие, никаким макияжем не скрыть. Видно, экзамен прошёл не по плану.  
      О большем он так и не говорит. Мамуд и не спрашивает.  
      Алессандро привычно занимается своими делами и посматривает время от времени, как Билал из разу в раз читает одни и те же строки. Вздыхает глубоко в попытках себя успокоить. Отвлечься.  
      Перебирая стопку книг, которые нужно бы расставить по своим местам, Мамуд замечает торчащий их «Книжной обители» Фортье стикер. Наверное, Билал опять делал пометку для своего читательского дневника и забыл отклеить. Он книгу открывает и видит неожиданно на жёлтой бумаге надпись. На итальянском. И номер.  
      В голове у Алессандро что-то тут же щёлкает.  
      Ассани засиживается за небольшой стопкой книг, которые понабирал из разных отделов и витрин, дольше обычного. На столе у него раскрыты «La Vita Nuova» Алигьери, «Фиалки по средам» Моруа, «Стрелок» Кинга. Чего только люди сюда не приносят. Голод уже медленно, но уверенно подступается к горлу. Минералка в бутылке стремительно заканчивается с каждым глотком. А ему ещё как-то нужно доехать до общежития в эту типично миланскую жарынь.  
      Выбирать что-то одно уже нет ни сил, ни желания. Билал делает проще — берёт с собой всё. Одинаково сессия у него уже подходит к концу.  
Уже на стойке с невозмутимым видом Алессандро всё пробивает. Фиалки на обложке Моруа закрывает клейкая заметка. И закорючки на итальянском.  
      Щёки у Билала стремительно розовеют.

  
  
      В этом городе даже самые тихие аллеи никогда не замолкают. Например, в том же ресторанчике гудят люди, играют живую музыку энтузиасты, звенят ножи, вилки, тарелки, чашками.  
— Билал, — когда Мамуд произносит это имя, улыбка расцветает на его губах и весельем поселяется в глазах, и каждом лицевом мускуле. — Можно на ты?  
— Можно. И даже нужно, — отвечает с тихим смешком.  
      Алессандро вдруг понимает, что у него в голове сейчас присвистывает ветерок: все мысли он словно сдул, оставляя его на волю импровизации. Пока официант выставляет бокалы и откупоривает вино, у него есть минутка в запасе. Как говорила его мама? «Слушай своё сердце, оно всегда подскажет верный путь».  
— Вы… Ты хорошо говоришь по-итальянски.  
      Билал поднимает голову и улыбается краем губ. Уже заметно радостнее. Мамуд замечает, что у него есть эта милая привычка чуть поправлять очки и заводить прядь за ухо, когда он смущается.  
— Спасибо. Я… Я ещё учусь.  
      Ну вот, молчание уже не такое ужасно-неловкое. Как сказал писал в своём знаменитейшем романе Мигель де Сервантес Сааведра: «В присутствии любимого существа весьма часто смущаются и немеют самое твёрдое намерение и самые смелые уста».  
— Так что у тебя произошло? — чужой взгляд смотрит на него недоуменно, и Алессандро уточняет: — Сегодня утром ты, кажется, был чем-то разочарован.  
— А, ты про это. Просто бал за экзамен поставили меньше, чем я рассчитывал. Меня это… Немного расстроило.  
— Понимаю.  
      Приносят тарелки с аппетитно пахнущими блюдами: минестро́не* и спагетти с польпетте. Голод напоминает о себе тут же волчьим воем в желудке. Сколько Мамуд помнит, тут всегда всё готовят вкусно. Он поглядывает на Билала и ему, видно, нравится тоже.  
— Знаешь, — салфеткой Билал аккуратно вытирает соус со своих губ. — Я не ожидал что ты ответишь так быстро. Или вообще ответишь.  
      Алессандро делает глоток вина из своего бокала.  
— Я тоже об этом думал. Но не знал только, как… Предложить.  
— Что ж, хорошо хоть кто-то из нас проявляет инициативу, — усмехается Билал беззлобно и делает глоток тоже.  
      Заканчивается мелодия весело-балагурная и на сцену небольшую выходит мужчина в костюме, только рубашка у него не белая, а темпераментно красная. Под неспешный инструментальный аккомпанемент его голос бархатный разливается мягким звучанием по залу.

 _I'm barely gettin' by_  
_I've got my work to do_  
_And how can I focus_  
_When I'm sitting right across from you**_

  
      Расслабляющая и чувственная, эта музыка подталкивает некоторые парочки встать и начать медленный танец. Любопытные прохожие останавливаются, чтобы послушать.  
      Алессандро смотрит на собеседника с секунды, дольше, чем обычно. Билал уже понемногу учится узнавать по мелким изменениям в виде Мамуда, что у него на уме. Сейчас уголок его губ едва заметно дёрнулся, и он слегка кивает в сторону импровизированной танцплощадки. Отодвигает стул и тот так не вовремя, очень гадко и громко скрипит. Но невозмутимый вид никуда не исчезает.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает у него Ассани со смехом.  
— Проявляю инициативу, — пожимает плечами Мамуд и протягивает ему руку.  
      Когда Билал вкладывает в его ладонь свою мягкую и тёплую, внутри у Алессандро разгорается шторм. Отзывается оглушительным грохотом в ушах и ударами волн о каменные своды рёбер.

 

* * *

 

* Минестро́не — блюдо итальянской кухни, лёгкий суп из сезонных овощей, иногда с добавлением макарон или риса.  
** строки из песни Nic Clay — Library Lady


	2. Лето

 В этом году в городе развелось необычно много бабочек.  
      Мамуд замечает это по дороге на работу: сперва ему попадаются на глаза точечки-тени на асфальтовой дорожке, вьющиеся вокруг одного дерева, и только когда поднимает голову, видит, что их — целый рой. Множество пёстрых оранжевых крылышек с белыми пятнышками и чернильными линиями. В это мгновение, застыв на месте и смотря на это прекрасное явление природы, он впервые осознаёт: лето действительно наступило.  
      Из залитых светом и пахнущих всеми распустившимися цветами он медленно заходит в тусклую библиотеку, тихо прикрыв за собой входную дверь. Вместо буйной зелени здесь его ждут сдержанные тона тёмного и светлого дерева. До его рабочего уголка солнце едва-едва доходит сквозь окна.  
      Шум улицы сменяется мерным тиканьем часов, шелестом бумаги, стуком клавиатуры. В голове у Алессандро играет музыка. Горят вечерние фонари. Сверкает улыбка на чужих губах ярче любого золота. И драгоценнее.  
— …. Завтра придут плотники чинить те стеллажи в конце зала.  
      На обеденный перерыв Габбани* привычно приносит карри с рисом. Он — человек, с которым подолгу можно смотреть индийские фильмы, говорить о буддизме и готовить экзотические блюда. Весёлый он, этот Франческо. Только иногда говорит слишком много.  
— Шеф раскошелился?  
— Ага. Сам удивился.  
      За окном одни только деревья покачиваются, шелестят листвой едва слышно в танце. И понятно, кто в здравом уме в такую жару вообще из дому выйдет. Франческо подтягивается и зевает заразительно. Им хорошо, у них в комнате отдыха кондиционер и вода.  
— Знаешь, в последнее время ты выглядишь… Особенно счастливым, — улыбается коллега Мамуду широко.  
      Алессандро поднимает на него вопрошающий взгляд.  
— Так заметно? — спрашивает спокойно.  
      В ответ ему Габбани только кивает энергично и шумно заводит свою шарманку: расскажи, друг, никому на всём белом свете не разболтаю, клянусь своей прабабкой по отцовской линии, она, кстати хорошие башмаки делала…  
      Алессандро спасает звонок телефона. Когда Мамуд встаёт и старается бросает коллеге «я выйду ненадолго», лицо у него так и трещит от этой широченной улыбки, такой радостной, что Габбани смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением. За секунды оно сменяется облегчённым вздохом.  
— Рад за тебя, мой друг, — говорит Франческо едва слышно.  
      В жизни Алессандро Мамуда, видно, случилось что-то очень хорошее. Вернее, кто-то.

  
      В тени навеса и то, у него выступает испарина на лбу. Но Алессандро совсем этого не замечает. Бабочки-махаоны пролетают мимо небольшими стайками. Солнце палящее светит как никогда ярко. Билал на том конце провода увлечённо рассказывает, как прошёл последний его экзамен.  
— Ты собираешься уезжать?  
      Ассани замолкает ненадолго. Наверное, голос Мамуда всё же дрогнул. Он как-то не задумывался над тем, как это прозвучит. Ему просто нужно знать ответ. Вдох застревает где-то в груди.  
«Пока нет. Я обещал друзьям сыграть в одной… Постановке».  
      И вырывается облегчённым «фух». Он, кажется, слышит тихий смешок Билала в трубку. Или Мамуду просто показалось.  
— А что за постановка? — спрашивает Алессандро уже мягче.  
«Обещай, что не будешь смеяться», — задорным тоном. Слышит, как Ассани листает страницы. Неудивительно, если читает очередную книгу. Вполне в его духе.  
— Обещаю.  
      Шорохи и свист кипящего чайника. Подпёр телефон плечом, пока руки заняты. «Это мюзикл. У меня в нём что-то вроде главной роли».  
— Волнуешься?  
      Билал вздыхает в трубку как-то совсем обречённо. «Ужасно». Голос у него звучит совсем не весело.  
— Если можно, я… Хотел бы посмотреть.  
«Але, хочешь чтобы я прямо на сцене инфаркт схватил?» — нервный смешок, звон чашки и посуды. — «Ты правда хочешь посмотреть?»  
— Да, — отвечает Алессандро сразу же, без колебаний.  
«Я… Я перезвоню тебе вечером, окей?»  
      Гудки оставляют Мамуда осматриваться вокруг с недоумением.

  
      Милан облачается неспешно в нежную вуаль сумерек. Её шёлк переливается всеми тонами красного, оранжевого, жёлтого. Где-то она даже окрашивается в первую синеву ночи — как чернила, в которое краюшки ткани обмакнули.  
      Под конец рабочей смены Алессандро слышит звон велосипеда. Духота уже спала и воздух больше не такой раскалённо-плотный. Но дышать ему всё равно неожиданно тяжело.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает с лёгким беспокойством.  
      Билал качает головой.  
— Нет, — переминается с ноги на ногу, — Мне просто хотелось увидеть тебя. Ты уже… Закончил?  
— Да. Можем ехать.  
      Вечернее солнце красным заревом освещает им дорогу. Размять ноги на велосипедной дорожке после долгого дня в четырёх стенах как-никак, а приятно.  
      Билал в этом океане летних красок, переливающегося океана зелени, живности и небо выглядит как никогда… Органично. Он весь пахнет летом, настоящим, цветущим.  
      Заезжают тихий в парк, где парочки гуляют, на пробежке вечерней бегают спортсмены и выгуливают домочадцев семьянины. Город даже после захода солнца продолжит пульсировать тысячью жизней.  
      Останавливаются у лавочки, чтобы перевести дух.  
— Я договорился, чтобы тебе оставили местечко в зале, — Билал с улыбкой договаривает прежде, чем Собеседник успевает что-то сказать: — Возражения не принимаются.  
      Птицы поют переливчато где-то в густой листве деревьев. Билал любит менять цвета своих волос, это Алессандро заметил давно. Сейчас красные-красные языки пламени привычно вьются. Отсветы вечернего солнца красным золотом на макушке. Сегодня он может разглядеть их во всей красе.  
— Так… Как день прошёл?  
— Нормально, — пожимает Мамуд плечами. — Всё как обычно.  
— Интересная работа, да? — одними губами усмехается Ассани.  
— Я бы даже сказал _непыльная_.  
      Билал с секунды смотрит на него, моргает медленно и удивлённо вздыхает.  
— Але, как тебе не стыдно? — и сам смеётся заливисто.  
      И просто сидеть рядом с ним хорошо. Удивительно хорошо. Молчание между ними зависает какое-то особенное. Не нуждающееся в словах.  
      Алессандро не знает, сколько времени прошло у них в простом наблюдении за окружающим океаном красок и одинокими фигурами людей, проходящими мимо. Он как-то забывает совсем о существовании часов на своих руках. Вдыхает опустившуюся на город прохладу полной грудью. Понимает, что в голове так приятно… Пусто. Работа, планы, графики — всё забыто. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
      Пальцы их рук сплетаются и Алессандро принимает это безмятежное мгновение с благодарностью. Вслушивается в чужое мерное дыхание.

  
      С утра пораньше пришли плотники, поэтому с самого утра сегодня пусто. Не то, чтобы и раньше людей приходило много, но… Всё равно как-то непривычно. Франческо любезно вызвался «проконтролировать их работу», предоставив Мамуду заняться привычной библиотекарской рутиной. Пора как раз переоформить стеллаж с последними новинками.  
      Дрель, в силу специфики местной акустики, слышно на все два этажа библиотеки. Но что влюблённому шум, если круглые сутки внутри бушует Девятый вал Айвазовского. Алессандро понимает, что опять слишком много витал в облаках, когда из его рук как-то неожиданно выскальзывает книга. Он даже не понимает, как. Думает недовольно: «уже не первый раз за неделю».  
      В последние несколько недель он слишком часто роняет книги, врезается в двери и поглядывает на часы. Габбани только похлопывает его по плечу с понимающим видом. Иногда отпускает шутки, но беззлобные. Такой уж он человек. Мамуд ему, на самом деле, за это благодарен.  
      С особенным нетерпением Алессандро ждёт наступления воскресенья. Билал рассказывает о своей роли немного. «Если я сейчас тебе всё разболтаю, тебе будет не интересно смотреть», — со смешком уже не таким напряжённым отвечает Ассани, когда они привычно говорят по телефону во время сиесты.  
      Мамуду из него удалось вытянуть только фабулу: главная героиня из маленького городка работает на бензоколонке и очень мечтает вырваться в большой город, выступать в театре. Сценарист, как подсказал ему Билал, очень вдохновлялся «Королевой бензоколонки». Он описывает его как «винтажный советский фильм».  
      Алессандро совсем забывает о том, что само по себе слово «винтажный» не совсем вписывается в контекст данного предложения, когда слышит _как_ Билал произносит это французское «vintage».  
      Вторая книга за день выскакивает у Алессандро из рук. Пожалуй, ему пора наконец сосредоточиться на работе.

  
      Воскресное утро застало его врасплох. Оно наступает неожиданно резко: Алессандро сверяется с телефонным календарём, чтобы убедится, что не сорвал лишний лист с настенного на кухне. Всё верно: 16 июня. Он рассеянно оглядывается. Медленно садится за стол. И понимает, что чуть не сорвался на работу в свой выходной. Вот Франческо посмеётся.  
      Напряжение в мышцах и жужжание мыслей проходят только после цепочки утренних ритуалов. Нужно полить цветы на подоконнике. Открыть окна с бирюзовыми рамами, чтобы впустить внутрь свежий утренний воздух. Поздороваться с соседкой, ухаживающей за своим маленьким садом на соседнем балконе. Застелить кровать, умыться и окончательно пробудиться с чашечкой крепкого зелёного чая.  
      Завтрак, пожалуй, самая медитативная часть дня. На сковородке едва слышно шипит пища и масло. Медленно откручивает крышку банки и вдыхает ароматы листьев и всевозможных примесей. Подарок Габбани.  
      В отличие от него самого, Франческо каждый свой отпуск едет в какой-нибудь новый уголок Азии и тратит все накопления на презенты для своего окружения. «Радостью нужно делится», — любит говорить Габбани, — «А деньги… Деньги придут».  
      У Мамуда уже несколько лет такая чудная болезнь: не знает, куда себя деть в выходной. Долго сидеть в тихой квартирке с антикварным убранством, передающимся из поколения в поколение, просто невозможно. Книги в шкафу уже давно по несколько раз выставлены по алфавиту, жанрам, новизне изданий. Даже когда заглядывает в книжные лавки по дороге, на автоматизме поправляет покосившиеся ряды. Профессиональная привычка.  
      Квартирка у Алессандро небольшая, но своя. На две комнаты: свою и гостиную. Когда-то он жил здесь с матерью, пока она не переехала в тихий городок у моря. Тот, куда он сам вот-вот уедет. До отпуска уже рукой подать.  
      А он как-то совсем позабыл об этом в вихре рабочих будней и эмоций неожиданно ярких. У Мамуда так было всегда: Одно небольшое волнение — и всё. Нет больше покоя в том море.  
      Солью прямо по открытому участку сердца жжёт мысль, что буря так же резко и неожиданно может… Закончится.  
      До чего же доводит Алессандро тишина.

  
      Милан в своих самых лучших вечерних одеждах танцует под музыку ресторанов, телевизоров, театра. Мамуд тщательно проверил, не забыл ли чего дома. Главное, конечно же — билет и благоразумие. Чтобы совсем не выглядеть влюблённым дураком.  
      Постановку разыгрывают в одном из студенческих корпусов. Стекается люд самый разнообразный. Неожиданно, народу в зале много, даже есть небольшие компании. Из-за кулис изредка выглядывают особенно любопытные участники. Сцена обставлена декорациями столиков, колонок с бензином и клумбами, бюджетными, но достаточно понятными. Словом, они составляют общий очерк локаций.  
      Раздаётся звон. Диктор просит выключить звук в телефонах. Свет медленно и плавно гаснет.  
      Несколько секунд тишины и начинает играть непринуждённая музыка в стиле шестидесятых, задающая настроение сцены. Слышится шум колёс по паркету. Из-за кулис виртуозно выезжает главная героиня: блондинка, шелковистые волосы до самой поясницы, тонкая фигура, лёгкая розовая юбка с приталенными шортами, мятная курточка…  
      Лицо актрисы Алессандро узнаёт мгновенно.

  
      Он ожидал, конечно, что постановка будет авторской версией оригинального сюжета, но чтобы _настолько_ авторской…  
      А вот публике, судя по овациям, понравилось более чем. На сцену выходят актёры, с трудом сдерживающие радость на своих лицах. Билал, например, и не сдерживается. Улыбка на его лице широченная, можно хоть всю Землю обогреть её теплом и яркостью. Заразительная настолько, что и другим она за секунды передалась. А там уже и по залу пошла.  
      Помещение пустеет, зрители расходятся, опускается тишина. Алессандро ждёт, когда толпа окончательно «рассосётся». Выходит к нему Ассани по ступенькам со сцены уже без этих гремящих роликов и парика, но всё ещё в своём… Необычном образе.  
— Не понимаю, как Тамта умудрилась заболеть летом! Летом! — Билал делает вычурно-драматическую паузу. — Вот это действительно комедия.  
      Видно, спешил, раз дышит так тяжело. В волосах его словно птицы гнездо свили и улетели. Но взгляд этот, взгляд горящий, полный искр.  
— Как тебе? — спрашивает Билал, отдышавшись.  
      Алессандро понимает, что сейчас, глядя на такого красивого, полного надежды и энтузиазма Билала, он может выдавить из себя только одно единственное слово:  
— Прекрасно.  
      « _Ты_ прекрасный», — думает про себя, но не говорит. Вместо слов Алессандро доноси до него эту мысль действием: мягким прикосновением пальцев к щеке, ведёт к скуле, очерчивает челюсть. Билал замолкает. На носочках тянется к нему сам всем своим телом. Мамуду сравнение губ с лепестками пионов в женских романах всегда казалось глупостью и сентиментальщиной, но сейчас… Сейчас оно звучит как никогда уместно.  
      На горизонте солнце воссоединяется с морем раскалённым заревом.

 

* * *

 

* Подразумевается певец Франческо Габбани, представляющий Италию на Евровидении в 2017-м году.


	3. Италия

Кофе в турке заваривается, только-только поставленный на конфорку. Нож постукивает по доске тихо-тихо. Музыка в наушниках играет едва слышно, на самой границе слуха, перебиваемая изредка звуком шипящего масла на сковородке. Мамуд только вышел из ванны: на плечах — махровое полотенце, футболка отправлена в стирку. Билал наверняка подшутил бы над тем, как он сейчас расхаживает по кухне с голым торсом, но француз ещё сладко спит в своём коконе из тонких одеял. Сам говорит, «я птица не ранняя», а в библиотеку до сиесты как-то успевал.  
      В свете последних событий, впрочем, этот факт не настолько уж и удивительный.  
Алессандро не покидает ощущение, что все привычные ему звуки этим утром звучат слишком шумно. Вон, тосты выскакивают двумя чёртиками из табакерки, звонко и прямо на стол. Обжаренные яйца аккуратно со сковородки лопаточкой деревянной на тосты, уложенные на тарелку, выкладывает. Когда кофе доходит до нужной кондиции, с огня его снимает, разбавляет молоком. Сам он уже завтракал. Отпуск, не отпуск — а вставать в шесть часов привычка никуда не уходит.  
      Он, должно быть, так увлёкся нарезкой помидоров, раз не заметил тихие крадущиеся шажки. Тёплые руки обвивают его талию неожиданно. Спину щекочут кудри. Хребтом чувствует, как тело чужое жмётся к нему близко и приятно.  
      Когда Билал отстраняется, он тянется к его коротко выстриженной макушке и растрёпывает. Волосы, впрочем, вскоре приняли свой былой вид. У Мамуда ведь не такая густая шевелюра, как у француза. Алессандро оборачивается спокойно. Затем, чтобы застать парнишку врасплох и устроить неожиданно кавардак среди красных кудрей-огненных языков своими ручищами. По крайней мере, на контрасте с аккуратными ладонями Ассани собственные руки и вправду видятся ему широченными.  
— Думаешь, тебе это сойдёт с рук, Але? — сдувает Билал попавшую в глаза прядь.  
— Щекотки я не боюсь. Ты это уже знаешь.  
— Ладно, на этот раз прощаю.  
— Какое великодушие, месье Ассани.  
      Мамуд обожает, когда глаза у него становятся такими нагло-смеющимися. Когда Билал смеётся, он оголяет свои зубы кафельные в широкой улыбке. Ночнушка-оверсайз сползает, оголяя плечо. Контраст кожи с бледно-кремовой тканью неизменен. Все вещи Ассани, так или иначе, интересно дополняют его внешность. Даже домашние.  
— Давно проснулся?  
— Нет. Минут, наверное, десять назад. Ты не будешь…  
— Я уже завтракал.  
— Ну, как знаешь, — Билал откусывает кусок панини и, жуя его, бормочет: — Фкусно.  
      В коттедже сегодня очень тихо и мирно. На день матушка с щебечущими без умолка соседками-подругами уехала в соседний город, оставив им немножечко времени передохнуть с дороги. Сквозняк из открытых окон преследует гостей всюду. Дом вдыхает — двери распахиваются; выдыхает — хлопают, если их плотно не закрыть. Шторы лёгкие, полупрозрачные, совершенно не сковывают солнечные лучи и позволяют им с лёгкостью осветить всё внутри. Бабочки-махаоны до этого района, видимо, ещё не долетели. А жаль. Им бы приглянулся сад на заднем дворе.  
      Кроме мебели, в комнатах не так уж и много всего найдёшь, но всё что расставлено — на своих законных и родных местах. Редкие семейные фотографии в рамках и картины далёких родственников Алессандро висят не аляповато. Каждая висит там, где лучше всего свет передаёт игру цвета и тени. Это… Странно и вместе с тем удивительно.  
Билал какое-то время только то и делает, что рассматривает каждое такое изображение за стеклами рамочек. А Мамуд спокойно рассказывает, какие воспоминания у него с ними связаны. Некоторые истории он почерпнул у своей семьи: дядь, тёть, дедушек, бабушек.  
      Одно фото с пустынными пейзажами оставляет на лице Алессандро тень печали.  
      Ему очень хочется спросить, но Билал прикусывает губу и молчит. В ответ на это он получает благодарный кивок.

  
  
      В коттедже очень много цветов: во дворе в аккуратных клумбочках, в вазах на столиках, на кухонном подоконнике в горшочках. Полить все — целая задача, поэтому они решают заняться этим вместе. Алессандро достались комнатные цветы. Ассани никак не может налюбоваться двором.  
      По правде говоря, Мамуд до сих пор не может поверить, что он просто так взял и согласился поехать с ним. Он диалог этот снова вспоминает и невольно улыбается краем губ.  
       _Отгремела постановка. Закончились экзамены. Дата отпуска подползала уже впритык, оставалось только три рабочих дня. Он уже как-то привык невольно, что вечером его встречает Билал — ещё более улыбчивый и светлый, чем когда-либо. Тем вечером они снова ехали по привычному маршруту, говорили в парке, на остывших аллеях и в тихом ресторанчике. Дольше, чем когда-либо._  
_Алессандро заметил это слишком поздно. На дворе потемнело вдруг так густо. И часы показывали, что время близится к десяти часам вечера._  
_— Если ты хочешь, можешь… Остаться… У меня, — тихо предложил Мамуд, когда они пропетляли по ночным улицам пешком: фонари светили ярко, но рисковать не хотелось._  
_— Я не принесу тебе неудобств?_  
_— Нет. Разумеется, нет._  
_Дорога проходила в молчании. Шли, казалось, вечность, прежде чем наконец-то добраться до одной из жилых многоэтажек, с догорающими рыжими угольками одиноких квартир. Ещё несколько ступенек. Три, две, одна. Ввалились в квартиру утомлённые, но очень довольные прошедшим днём. Только осадок вот какой-то терпкий остался в молчании и горле._  
_В раковине небольшая горка немытой посуды, а особенно — чашек с остатками кофейной гущи на дне. На столе в гостиной лежат вчерашние газеты. Пыль тонким слоем осела на подоконнике. Билал оглянулся, не без интереса, но так или иначе его взгляд возвращался к нему. Словно вот он своими наглыми глазами уже всё в его душе раскопал и высмотрел. Теперь только ждёт, когда собеседник вытянет это самое «всё» наружу._  
_Мамуд тяжело вздыхает. Это просто. Откажется — пусть. Согласится — хорошо. Если не спросит вообще, будет всё лето жалеть._  
_— Ты не хотел бы поехать со мной?_  
_— Да, — отвечает француз без колебаний._  
_— Я же даже не сказал куда, — поднял Алессандро на него откровенно обескураженный взгляд._  
_— Можешь и не говорить, — пожимает плечами. — Люблю авантюры._  
_Тихий смешок и лёгкая улыбка играет на его губах. Ассани завалился на диван. Похлопал по месту рядом с собой, мол, «присаживайся». Алессандро так и сделал._  
_— Не слишком ли безрассудно, ехать в незнакомое место с незнакомым человеком?_  
_— Ты не «незнакомый человек», Але. К тому же, — Билал придвинулся ближе, заглядывает в глаза: — Тебе я доверяю._  
_Алессандро и в голову не пришло его словам не верить. Он просто знает — Ассани действительно так думает. Он всегда говорит, что думает. Искренне и прямо. Мамуду, по правде говоря, это нравится._

  
  
      Сиеста — один из самых прекрасных моментов дня, когда на совершенно законном основании можно после обеда лежать беззаботно в просторной кровати. Он мог бы с лёгкостью сопротивляться тому, как Билал утаскивает его в вереницу мягких покрывал и подушек, но попросту не хотел.  
— Тебе нужно просто отдохнуть, — шепчет Ассани почти у самого уха и Мамуд не может с ним не согласится.  
      В комнате удивительно хорошо. В меру прохладно благодаря открытым окнам. В меру тепло от прикосновений миниатюрных рук. И, разумеется, мягких губ. Алессандро целует его медленно, нежно, потому что это Билал. Им всем наслаждаться хочется волей-неволей как можно дольше. Он — сладчайший десерт, тающий от каждого касания. Всё в Мамуде бьётся в вопросе: какова его кожа на вкус?  
      Но он не позволяет себе сорваться. Не хочет. Останавливает свои руки, чтобы они не заползли под футболку. Отрывается от податливого рта.  
— Мы не слишком спешим? — спрашивает Алессандро заметно охрипшим голосом.  
      Билал моргает часто-часто и смотрит чуть удивлённо.  
— Какой же ты оказывается… Старомодный, — и добавляет с лёгкой ухмылкой: — Мы уже как год с лишним играли в гляделки и недотрог, а тебе недостаточно?  
— Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты действительно хочешь этого.  
      Ловкие руки успокаивающе проводят по его плечам, проходятся по бицепсам, соскальзывают к ладоням. Направляют пальцы Алессандро в нужное русло. Из груди у Мамуда вырывается сдавленный вздох.  
— Очень хочу, — шепчет Ассани так, что устоять невозможно.  
      Свои слова Билал подтверждает уверенным поцелуем. Прижимается так близко, как только может. Алессандро наконец-то позволяет морю внутри себя вскипеть и поглотить их обоих с головой.

  
  
      Послеобеденный сон выдался… Бурным. Давно Алессандро не чувствовал себя таким… Расслабленным и отдохнувшим. Дыхание давно уже успокоилось. Прохлада душа смыла последние жар и пот с их тел. Билал лениво потягивается, и, кажется, совершенно не хочет никуда больше вставать.  
      Стянутое одеяло, впрочем, действует лучше любого аргумента.  
      Улочки города уже не такие раскалено-душные. Жара, впрочем, и не спала до конца. Плетутся по пустынным дорожкам лениво, да и не спешат ведь никуда, если так подумать. Городок этот такой маленький, что от одного края в другой добраться за пару часов. Цель Мамуда, впрочем, находилась куда ближе. Добраться успеют ещё до вечера.  
      Останавливаются они, в конце концов, перед старенькой, белой церквушкой на площади, явно стоящей тут уже не первое столетие. Как для местной церкви она выглядит и вправду внушительно: высокая, ухоженная, с верхушками-крестами. В сравнении с достопримечательностями Милана — лишь блеклая моль, невзрачная и простенькая. Только цветы пионов за невысоким ограждением оттеняют бледность её красок.  
— Очень… Интересный выбор, — изрекает в конце концов Билал, когда они приходят к нужному месту. — Хочешь исповедаться?  
— Пошли. Сейчас всё поймёшь.  
      Билал не спорит и следует за ним молчаливо. Внутри оказывается необычно холодно, что по хребту проходятся мурашки. Впрочем, не только от этого. Француз смотрит с широко раскрытыми глазами и вдруг то рвение, с которым Алессандро так стремился показать ему это место, обретает смысл.  
      Внутри церковь оказывается куда просторнее, чем снаружи, но даже не это удивляет больше всего. С перспективы входа это не бросается в глаза, но внутри окна длинного зала украшены витражами. На них: библейские пророки, ангелы, а на самом центральном и дальнем — Дева Мария. Вся палитра цветов играет в этих стёклах, прекрасных, искусно выполненных. Затаив дыхание, он оглядывает их. Подходит к каждому. Высматривает сюжеты.  
      Пёстрые краски играют на его коже, волосах, светлых одеждах акварельными, полупрозрачными пятнами. От восторга в тёмных глазах Ассани — загадочный блеск. Почти колдовской.  
      Если бы Мамуд умел, он обязательно запечатлел бы это мгновение на холсте ярчайшими красками мира. Но он может сейчас только любоваться и затаить дыхание тоже.

  
  
      Главной прелестью этого города неизменно остаётся море. Хотя, местные, вот, видят его ежедневно и оно для них уже далеко не такое восхитительное. Скорее даже… Часть будничной рутины.  
      Ни ночь ещё, но уже и не день. Особое это время, сумерки. Почти волшебное. Алессандро всегда с особым удовольствием вслушивается в эхо прибоя, такое близкое, от ушей к самому сердцу текущее. Оно близкое такое. Буйное, величественное, и вместе с тем размеренное. В ответах солнца играет синевой-бирюзой и пены белизной.  
      Билал босой ногой касается подбирающейся к нему воды. Содрогается весь и возмущается:  
— Бр-р-р, холодная.  
      Море ему ничем не отвечает, только отступает назад, чтобы затем укусить его прохладой вновь новой волной. Он к этому моменту уже отходит достаточно далеко на берег, садится рядом с Алессандро на песок и просто любуется. Закатом, оттенками неба, блеском воды. Умиротворённым лицом Мамуда. Его профилем. Спокойным взглядом. Серьгой в ухе. Щетиной, которая так забавно щекочет во время поцелуев.  
— Так почему Италия?  
— Всегда хотел здесь побывать, — пожимает плечами. — Раз есть возможность, почему бы ею не воспользоваться?  
— Звучит… Разумно.  
      Билал придвигается чуть ближе и ложится ему на плечо. Прикрывает глаза и, пожалуй, тоже заслушивается этим загадочным шёпотом. Так мирно, что даже убаюкивает.  
— Хороший сегодня был день, да? — вдруг спрашивает Алессандро негромко.  
— Да, — соглашается Ассани, не открывая глаз. — Побольше бы таких.  
      Не видит, но чувствует — Мамуд улыбается. Едва заметно. Но наверняка искренне. Только для него одного и больше никого.  
— Ещё будут, — говорит Алессандро, глядя на расцветающий закат, — Определённо будут.  
      Потому что с ним Билалу везде так хорошо, как рядом с морем. Спокойно, уверенно и просто.


End file.
